


Speechless

by blankdblank



Series: Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Change of Identity, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Fake Marriage, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Smut, Mutually Unrequited, One Big Happy Family, One Night Stands, Protective Greenleaves, Starting Over, Unplanned Pregnancy, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: There is a big rule, you don't sleep with your best friend's relative. So parents are definitely off the list. But when faced with an arranged marriage and an unexpected surprise at the end of a frightening relationship a safe escape comes in the form of a proposal from a much desired yet unexpected source.





	1. Chapter 1

Again you sat at the dinner table, you had a semester left in school and then you were free, that is all you kept telling yourself. Each night you would sit, silently at the table eating until your father was done and then not a bite more. King’s rule, ‘No one eats unless the King does’, so when he would binge drink and pass out there was no lunch, no dinner and while he fought his hangover with an egg, Tabasco sauce and some juice you would sit at the table waiting until he got up to head to work. You would think he was in some dead end job, but he was the head of a multi billion dollar company, not the owner, but the head. Merely a very replaceable cog in the machine, and you were made to know that, daily.

.

With five half siblings you would assume that there were enough children to keep his eyes off you, boy was that wrong. The only child of his second, now deceased wife, a daughter after his oldest son and twin daughters, after you there was another boy, his joyous surprise with another mystery pair on the way. In the group of fiery straight haired Elves you were the oddball with pitch black hair always curled and knotting, pooling into your face hiding your bright purple eyes.

The rules, it would seem, were only for you and no one else. Naoi, your older brother got what he wanted when he wanted it, and always seemed to have a problem with you. His other sisters went ignored and his baby brother, who wanted to be just like him was adored, and since you were three you could remember always, anything precious to you was taken. All you had was a single female friend, Nellie, and when you reached your sophomore year she caught Naoi’s eye, not because she was his type, no, she was far too short, overweight and was completely far too considerate to even take the last napkin in a diner coated in sauce in case another person would need it later.

But all that changed on a dime. Even with her knowing exactly who they were she went with a twisted take on the old adage, _“Make yourselves sheep and the wolves will eat you.”_ So she joined them, cold and distant she spilled all you had said to your brother and now there was hell to pay. It used to just be an ‘accidental’ shove here, and a subtle elbow there between routine trippings and Eru help you if you tried to tell your father.

You got perfect grades because he made it clear what would happen if you didn’t, five broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder spelled it out quite plainly, a lesson a nine year old should never have to learn. Silence was key, be attentive, but silent and unseen unless called and nights were not safe for you in that house. Beaten and broken you sat huddled in the library trying not to cry when an odd blonde boy approached you, without a word he saw your bag and picked it up. A nod of his head later and you followed him back to his house. Anywhere was safer than home.

Legolas Greenleaf, the glimmer of hope in your life, a new transfer student who had seen how your siblings treated you and how you would jump into the car as soon as it pulled up, knowing what would happen if you took too long. He put two and two together and was determined to help, after that day he not so subtly stalked you and found that day as his day to pounce. It was already set up, a spare room was all prepped for you, and in the lavish home with ten to spare with a busy Grandpa and Father both working on tv out in Greenwood, leaving him to his Grandmother’s care he had the time and ability to sneak you in. With a portion of dinner he had saved heated up he sat you on the bed sharing you were welcome here each night whenever you needed it. Eventually after five reaffirmations you stayed a second night eventually finding yourself there nightly, sneaking the meals Legolas had set aside for you.

But your new friend, at least with family, was far from sneaky. Taule, his grandmother, on the second night spotted Legolas and you in the kitchen and the black hand print on your arms made it clear why he was sneaking you in. You were clearly identifiable from her picking him up from school and she could see who he was hiding you from. A secret soon shared with her husband and son, who both ensured there was always a surplus of food to share and the spare room was never occupied by anyone but you and fully stocked for anything. Holding to the illusion until Legolas or you slipped up or felt the urge to share.

.

Tearfully you sat at the dinner table, eyes down, while the Teacher who had assumed your continuous late or mostly completed assignments were due to not caring got a front row seat into just who you were dealing with at home. His first glimpse of the current project he had assigned, clay busts of mythological creatures, was clear through the open door to the garage, nearly complete and a week early. The dinner went well, in theory.

But the usually argumentative student aiming to point out the vagueness of his questions and slides always stirring another argumentative student, Legolas, who was all too eager to plead for your case in extensions or expansions on the project’s ordered prompt. Now he knew why, all dinner Naoi was presented as the prodigal son and student when your teacher had heard from his former teachers he had cheated his way into tolerable grades and had been bribed into the best school in Lindon.

Each question he aimed at you found you cut off and looking back at your plate instantly making him reroute his plan to discuss your behaviour in class to praising you, praise that stirred a look in your father’s eyes while your step mother sneered at you in bragging about her own son. All while Nellie watched saying nothing. His exit only added to another revelation, Naoi had gone into the garage to your workplace, and after a trip to the guest bath by the door, your teacher saw him muttering on of your compliments as he swung away with a baseball bat destroying your workstation and project.

That night was your last straw, with the destruction of the project being half your grade. Your plan with Legolas of sneaking out what you could each day for him to carry home with him you had only the school bag you carried with you left there. For the rapid redos on your projects you had learned to make doubles, one for there to not arouse suspicion and another to be hidden in Legolas’ home in your now shared workshop above the garage he was assured his family would not disturb.

Bag in hand you snuck out once again, determined never to return to ‘fail’ them again. Outside the library again you stood smiling at your friend pulling up on his scooter to drive you home, grinning widely at the fact you weren’t having to go back and forth anymore. Set up in the spare room, now fully yours, you left your bag and snuck down the hall to Legolas’ slipping into his bed at his suggestion to hold you if you needed it.

An early flight home brought his father to the door with a grin, eager to surprise his son, only to stop hearing Legolas clearly consoling you as you wept into his chest. Painfully as it was he stepped back, respecting your space and waiting to surprise him. By his usual loud patterns of awakening his son had finally realized were deliberate, along with his avoidance of where Legolas had hinted you were hiding. All he wanted was to help, and if this was how they had to do it, so be it, for them at least they could spare you for holidays by planning trips and telling him to bring a friend ‘to keep him company’ through the years, knowing he would pick you.

…

Graduation came along with a proposition. Around the breakfast table Thranduil, on another of his surprise visits back home grinned at his son and readied to share the story about the ‘Sold’ sign out in the front yard. Legolas shifted in his seat knowing you were quietly standing in the pantry while Thranduil cleared his throat. “I know you might have noticed the for sale sign in the yard,”

Legolas nodded, “I didn’t know we were selling it.”

Thranduil grinned, “Well you got into Greenwood. I thought it was time you and your Gran moved in with us full time. It’s just an hour from the campus. Half that if you take the train in and they have great rates for students.”

Legolas lowered his eyes nodding, “I suppose. Since you’ve got it all planned.”

With a smirk Thranduil said, “Don’t worry, we’ve set up a small trip out to Gondor. You can bring Jaqi.” Legolas raised his eyes when he added, “It would give the builders a chance to finish the remodel her bathroom.”

Legolas’ lips parted and Thranduil stood, leaving the table to pull your hidden plate out of an always oddly empty cupboard to set beside Legolas in your former seat with the glass beside it while he filled another plate and glass for Taule, hearing her on her path down after her late night of writing. “You didn’t think we’d forget about you, did you?” His eyes on the slitted folding door to the pantry you were watching them through on his way to set up Taule’s place.

You slipped out of the pantry closing the door behind you to ease into your seat timidly only to lock eyes with the kindhearted and impossible handsome Elf determined to keep you safe. “We thought silver and teal would be a good color palette for your room, and since you’re both attending together it would make things easier.” Another smile eased onto his face, a warm comforting one making your heart skip as you nodded and reclaimed your fork to start eating again, folding the excess material on the sleeve of your baggy sweater in your free hand trying to figure out how long he knew you had been hiding through his breakfasts.

…

Jaqiearae Feren no more! You had taken your maternal grandmother’s birth name, she had been married twice and adopted before that, hoping it was far too obscure for any of your siblings or father to find you even half of Middle Earth away. “Jaqiearae Pear. I like it.” With a giggle from you Legolas eased his arm around your back drawing you closer in a congratulatory half hug on your way into the train to school. Finally you were free and able to do as you wished without worry of a shadow following you, though quite unknown to you the man you admired and not too minorly had a crush on was beginning to crack in his revealing he felt the same.

But age was a big factor, still barely sixty, same as his son, not to mention it would be a violation. You were to be protected, the role he had join in taking up, not to be ogled or thought of in a carnal way by any, and yet here he was, seeing your already matured figure and world stopping smile with a heart and humor far past any other woman he’d met before. Fifty eight was the legal age so it was publicly acceptable, but he did not want to damage what he had earned already of your heart. But that thought was about to be tested in a way he didn’t expect.

…

“Oh no…” Groggily you propped yourself up on the bed realizing fully just how far you had gone. It was your last week in Greenwood as you’d been accepted to a writing internship in Rohan, and to send the year off well you had attended ‘the biggest party ever’ alongside your best friend. Going easy on the alcohol was the plan, key word, was, but one jello shot and the buzz from the blue raspberry concoction later you both were head to head against the object of Legolas’ affection. However unrequited the blonde pined over the captain of the rugby team, Gimli Durin, while he endlessly teased and hinted your eagerness to stay home had a lot more to do with his father’s spike in lounging about after long days at work.

A pained chuckle came from your right as you also obviously naked best friend rolled over to look at you from under the hair over his face, “You know, I’m glad.” Your eyes widened and fell on him when your head turned seeing him sit up, “Think of it this way. We’re best friends, we trust one another, look out for one another, and honestly there’s no one I’d trust more to have my first time with.” He paused for a moment, “And my second through fourth.”

“You’re gay though.”

He shrugged chuckling, “I don’t know if I can technically still say that. I mean, it wasn’t as awkward as I thought. I mean Eli said he was just flat out ‘no’ when he tried having a girlfriend, and I don’t know if it’s just cuz it’s you or not, but it wasn’t anywhere close to bad. I mean, we’re both far from perfect, so, practice needed,” He chuckled seeing your still puzzled expression, making him scoot closer to cup your hand resting on your lap, “What I’m saying is, I’m glad it was with you.”

You blinked a couple times then said, “You called me Gimli.”

He nodded and grinned wider, “And I distinctly remember you calling out my Ada’s name.”

Your face flushed and you inhaled and blurted out, “We were drunk.”

“Clearly you’re just upset you woke up with the wrong blonde.” He joked.

“For the love of Eagles.” You mumbled and climbed out of bed wiggling on your underwear and grabbed your jeans to bounce into, “Seriously, he’s your dad! And, we just spent the night together!”

Legolas shook his head, “Ah, like it’s ever gonna happen again. Besides, he loves you. Heartbroken about your move.”

You shook your head, tugging your shirt on with a pointed glare on your way to the door where he said, “Jaqi, I love you, you’re my best friend. Nothing is gonna change that. Not even a drunken one nighter. It’s not a ‘we’re never gonna talk about it, never gonna see one another again’, I’d like to be able to talk and joke about this in the future. So we can get back to bantering about our crushes and terrible dates.”

You sighed, “I know. But hopefully this ends the teasing about your dad, I doubt he’d appreciate it.” You said before slipping out of the room leaving him chuckling until his curtains on a timer opened making him groan at it worsening his already throbbing headache.

Freshly showered and changed you readied to head off to school again, taking your seat with your simple and quick breakfast that ended when Legolas and Thranduil joined the table noting Oropher’s amused expression looking you over as you left your dishes in the sink and fled. Waiting until you had left the house Oropher asked, “Alright, what did she do last night and why is she avoiding you? Drunken tiff?”

Legolas shook his head and wet his lips choosing now to plainly say it and just let it breathe without it coming out later, “No, we sort of slept together.”

They both lowered their cups looking at him in shock as Oropher asked, “What? I thought-.”

Legolas, “Apparently we got so drunk we thought we were off to bed with other people.”

Thranduil, “I don’t-,”

Legolas smirked filling his fork again, “I thought she was Gimli and apparently she had another blonde in mind.” The men both stared at him while Thranduil’s heart began to race wondering just who you had intended to sleep with. “All in all I love and trust her. And I am assuming for a first time I couldn’t have chosen better. I think she’s just a bit stunned still by who she knew I thought I’d brought home and who I woke up with and how I’m comfortable with it.”

Oropher, “You are comfortable with this?”

Legolas nodded, “I mean, we’re not going to date.” Thranduil’s hand gripped his knee tighter under the table, “We love each other, we’re not going anywhere and hopefully we can joke about it and still talk how we do. It was our first times, we’re not going to just vanish. It’s a bit odd and a weird turn, still a drunken one nighter, but it’s a lot better than us waking up in stranger’s houses for a highly unspeakable first time, right?”

Oropher’s head tilted, “You do have a point.” His eyes lowering to see Thranduil releasing his knee and smoothing his hand a bit higher on his lap before grabbing his coffee cup again for a calming sip.

Thranduil, “Does Jaqi feel that way?”

Legolas, “She didn’t argue with it. I think she just needs a bit to let it settle.”

Oropher asked, “I have to ask, you used protection?”

Legolas nodded, “Yes. We were very safe.”

At Thranduil’s stifled irritation Oropher let it sit and asked more about school, wondering how he would take you leaving and how you were actually feeling about this.

_… A couple days later …_

Classes were through and you were back at the house again making sure you were fully packed but still you needed a few more things. Legolas was busy with his own final presentations and club meetings freeing you to think about what had happened. It truly wasn’t terrible, quite enjoyable, though mainly due to who you had wished it to be. The thoughts you had imagined having of being a terrible person for taking your best friend to bed only for how much he looked like his father while you were plastered.

That was entirely muffled by the knowledge that he had imagined you to somehow be Gimli, the massive fiery haired bushy bearded rugby player. That, all together puzzled you and the longer you thought on it the more you knew it was true, you wouldn’t have preferred some stranger to have your first with, you just wished your friend was right that it wouldn’t be a problem to the amazing father you had imagined him to be.

Down the stairs you trotted then froze coming face to face with the man himself. Smiling at you with a hopeful glint in his eye he’d always had for you lately after looking you over in your lopsided t shirt and jeans over your heeled boots. “Hi” you squeaked out trying not to focus on his flexing muscles in his tight t shirt and jeans with sneakers poking out.

Thranduil, “I was needing to pick out some things at the store, knew you’d need some things for your travels, care to join me?”

Timidly you nodded and he nodded his head to the side and guided you to the garage and into his sports car. Quietly you sat wetting your lips and buckled up folding your hands together on your lap, for most of the ride he tried chatting about the holiday trip he was planning for your first time back again until you paused looking over his face catching the same expression again then groaned rubbing your face making him ask, “What?”

Lowering your hands you looked at him, “He told you?!”

Thranduil couldn’t help but smirk at your befuddled expression, “Legolas might have mentioned why you have been a bit distant with him since the party.”

Your hands rose then plopped back on your lap making you shake your head, “Go ahead and ask.”

“Ask what?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re bound to have a question in that head of yours.”

He chuckled lowly then wet his lips, an action not missed by you making your fingers curl together, “Are you ok? With it, I mean.”

“I, he’s my best friend. It’s weird.” He glanced at you, “How could I be mistaken for Gimli?! What the hell did he drink when my back was turned that I looked like Gimli. That made me grow a foot and a hundred pounds?!”

“I think it was more of, who he was thinking of, while you were together.”

“Ya, not comforting at all.” Making him chortle.

“Alright fine then, how far off were you then? He mentioned you were thinking he was someone else too. Another blonde?”

“That-, not telling.” He chuckled again at your creeping blush as you looked out the window trying to mask, “Never gonna happen.”

Unwilling to push the issue he skipped to a more puzzling question, “He, he was nice, I mean, he didn’t hurt you?”

You glanced at him shaking your head, “No. It, um, you really want to talk about this?”

He nodded, “Sex shouldn’t be a taboo topic. You can talk to me about anything.”

You wet your lips again then nodded, “Ok. Um, well, it was mainly focused on him. It wasn’t actually, there-, we focused on him mostly.”

“You,” he paused wetting his lips, “enjoyed it?”

With a playful grin you asked him, “Are you actually asking if your son was good in bed?”

He let out an awkward chuckle, “Um, I, I can’t help but be curious about it?”

You weakly chuckled saying, “Well, not really a great judge. It wasn’t bad like most first time stories are. He didn’t make any absurd faces or noises or shout out ‘boom goes the canon’ or anything,”

Thranduil chuckled again, “Boom goes the canon?!”

“It, you hear things in college. Harven Glikkon in the Drama club shouted that at the party after he got a blow job.” Making Thranduil chuckle again, “But ya, he’s pretty good and he wasn’t, completely off on the, giving side.”

In another glance at you he asked, “Giving side?”

“Um, he, tried, to reciprocate.” Thranduil nodded through his creeping grin, “I mean, you think about it, oral on guys is a lot easier of a concept, so I mean first try for a guy not even supposedly on the team,”

Thranduil chuckled out, “Quite an accomplishment then.”

You nodded unable to help but giggle, “Yes. Exactly.” You wet your lips and glanced at him, “I think the main thing is, he said he didn’t mind it.”

Thranduil’s brows pressed together, “Didn’t mind it?”

“That’s what he said. Like he’s heard stories about gay men being repulsed by the thought of being intimate with a woman. And he said he wasn’t sure if it was because it was he’s so comfortable with me, or if he might, I don’t know, be, bi, or, I don’t know.”

Thranduil nodded, “Hmm. You still comfortable with him?”

You nodded, “I love him, that won’t change. When I think about him I don’t think about having sex with him. He is attractive, just, he’s not my, guy..”

Thranduil smirked, “I get it. He sort of said the same thing.”

“Ah. He say if I make any weird faces?”

He chuckled again, “No. You will have to ask him about that.”

“Ooh, so you’re trying to get all the details from me. I see how you work. Trying to pull one of your work tricks on me.” Giggling in your glance at him, “Pretend like he spilled it all, lull me into a false sense of comfort. I see it now.” Making him chuckle again.

“I am not using tricks on you.” You caught his eye as he parked saying, “I promise.”

You nodded, “You’re right, your face is too happy to be doing your tricks.”

“Too happy?”

Moving your hand you gently pressed his brows lower, “Brows like this and your face goes all straight and your voice deepens too.”

“Ahh, you’ve been watching then?” He chuckled again, “A lot it seems.”

“Enough.” You giggled climbing out as he turned to climb out himself, almost forgetting to unbuckle first.

“Sure, downplay it.”

You walked around the back of the car as he stood holding his hand on the door smiling at you. “Keys.”

He raised a brow then turned ducking into the car, “Keys, right.” Switching off the car and pocketing the keys to stand beside the car as he locked it, “I bet you’re our biggest fan.”

Playfully you nodded, “Oh yes, I love watching you make men three times my size squirm in their suits. And that glare you give them when they’re lying, ooh, chills.” He laughed loudly at your faked shiver as you giggled.

“And it’s not even close to what Ada does.”

“Ooh, no. I can’t imagine getting into trouble with him as a kid. Just the look alone, and that brow twitch-,”

He chuckled again grabbing a cart for you both, “I have been trying to master that for decades.”

You smirked up at him, “How does it feel to be on a nationally syndicated tv show with not one, but two of, the best, interviewers in all of Greenwood?”

He chuckled again at your interview like question, “Wow.” You giggled again and he chuckled, “We are far from the best.”

“Oh stop comparing yourself to that talking moose on channel five. He can’t even find a shirt that fits let alone go an episode without saying caboose.” Making him smirk wider, “Thought he’d have a heart attack with glee on that train episode.”

“True.”

…

A couple days passed and you were taken off to the train that would carry you off to Rohan. Legolas was beside you for his own internship through the summer break in Gondor. Tightly you were hugged and he darted off, with Oropher chasing after him with his passport he’d forgotten after stealing a hug from you of his own, leaving just you and Thranduil. Anxiously he looked down at you. After your hug and pair of anxious chuckles before you said, “Don’t worry, it’ll be the holidays before you know it.”

He nodded and stole another hug making you giggle then step back, turning as you did, “Stay safe, and go kill it.” His hand accidentally patting you on the butt making him blush immediately at using his coach’s send off when he would get put into games in school.

“I, um, I’m sorry, rugby flashback.”

You giggled and shook your head, “No worries. Very motivating.” Making him let out another awkward chuckle, “See you.”

He nodded, “See you.” Watching you trot off into the crowds to head off to your gate leaving him to walk back to the car inhaling deeply, “Why..” he stared at his hand when he climbed in the car asking it again, “Why?”

It wasn’t so much of a tap at all but all the way to Rohan you could still feel where his hand had made contact, and it most certainly made your plan of focusing on your book more difficult at the thoughts it stirred up of your imagined night with him. A habit lingering until you were back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty years had all but blown away, agonizingly so. Even to the point that in the pain of what you had taken as a hopeless adoration never able to come to fruition you settled into a relationship with the first pair of strong arms willing to sweep you up off your feet.

Out in Rohan you had stumbled into a long lost face. Mallory, a distant cousin you’d only met once as children, but with the deep crimson hair and bright green eyes on the grinning girl working on your same internship. Together you slaved working through school behind the scenes on the top shows out there and you manned the camera as she did her own baking vlog.

Videos littered with you popping up into the shots making faces and jokes keeping the videos upbeat and far from dull all adding to the appeal of the show now picked up by none other than Great Greenwood Productions. The same company producing Thranduil and Oropher’s show. Which is far more serious than yours, being the top interviewers around sitting down and uncovering the truth in the top hitting stories of the time. Together you both would be heading to Greenwood to start setting up the stage and layout of the full show soon.

Not a moment too soon in your book as your supposed boyfriend had just ran off and gotten married to some woman after his flurry of messages saying you weren’t good enough for him and his family name, which was high in reputation but impossibly low in funds, something the new bride was drowning in. Though that plan was cut short as in the two month relationship you had been in ended the night after you had for the second time once again woken up in bed naked next to a man.

Again you had drank way too much and by the bruises on your thighs, ribs and back something had seriously gone too far. Trembling and scared you dressed, grabbing what was yours, erasing your number from his phone, thankful you were moving soon as you snuck out and headed back to your apartment to finish packing.

No matter what Mal couldn’t get what had shaken you up so badly, but on the train back to Greenwood your eyes turned to the screen on the wall lighting up with the breaking news that your exes new bride had been arrested for shooting and killing him. Though their encounter however, he had been far more heated it seemed by her split cheek and broken nose that had her family in an uproar over what he had done to their daughter.

With lips parted Mal looked at you seeing your lip quivering and tears streaming down your cheeks making her move from across you in the private car to your side holding you until you calmed. By the time you had reached Greenwood you were all to eager to crash into Legolas’ chest when he met you at the station, though when he hugged you he felt an all too painful flinch. Instantly he pulled you aside and led you into the family bathroom peeking under your shirt instantly making him see red. While Mal stood outside with Gimli, both watching your bags you filled him into the situation making him wrap you into another tight hug ending with a firm kiss on your cheek.

Nodding his head he grinned weakly, “Come on Love, let’s get you something to eat.”

He kissed your forehead again kicking himself he wasn’t there for you through this, and when you came out again you smiled at Gimli, who was now holding your bags and led you out to his waiting van. All the way through town you drove until you were back at the Greenleaf’s. At their insistence you had moved in.

Freeing Mal to have her loft, she suggested you share with the sliver of a hope that you would stay with them freeing her to finally have a place to walk around naked and have the freedom to bring her man over whenever she found one that is. New loft, new job, new chances to start over and her knowing one of her few tolerable family members was safe in a home she knew would have you well looked after.

.

Just entering the door made you feel like you were wrapped in a tight relaxing hug. Even with the others out at work you felt welcomed well enough and left your bags to dart back down the stairs to get off to the studio to meet Mal and start on the final design touches. All around Mal the work crews milled aimlessly until you arrived. With a furrowing of your brows and a claiming of the clipboard in her hands you let out a whistle and started ordering the now slightly frightened men into place to start to follow the set tasks you assigned to them.

Hours you kept things falling into place until the hand on the Elf wanting to surprise you with lunch raised your brushed up shirt just a bit higher when it had caught on the wire of your headset revealing a blackened bruise. Sharply you jerked away only to feel an anxious smile slip onto your face when Thranduil came into view.

“Who hit you?” He asked you lowly in a near growl so you wouldn’t be heard.

Removing your headset you guided him out of the way to an empty corner you said, “He’s dead.”

“What?” He gawked at you dumbly feeling his mouth go dry while his heart pounded furiously.

“My ex, we dated for a couple months, I, drank too much, woke up naked covered in bruises after him telling me I wasn’t enough for his family. So he got married to someone who was, and he hit her too, though she had a gun, shot him.” Biting his lip he nodded and drew in a breath looking you over just as Legolas had until Oropher showed up with an equally as large grin.

Oropher claimed a warm hug from you then asked, “Ready for lunch?”

You nodded taking off the headset you left with the clipboard as the soundstage emptied. In a turn you pinched Thranduil’s sleeve drawing his eyes down to you making his arm shift in your move closer to him. Against his side you hugged him giving him the chance to hug you back, at least partly in your walk to the row of food trucks in the courtyard of the sound lots between your buildings. A stolen peck on your forehead later and his arm loosened and dropped only to sway stealing brushes of his knuckles against yours.

.

The first week, nightly you were coated in healing creams by Taule. Who to your shock shared she and Oropher had fully moved into the mother in remodeled guest house they expanded by using four of the spare bedrooms to do so freeing them to blast all the music they loved while Thranduil could do the same in their late evenings after Legolas had moved in with Gimli last year. Mornings were usually quiet with a few shared comments on what you were doing on the shows that day, followed by a shared drive in with you apart until the ride home and communal dinners for weekdays where weekends Oropher and Taule had their date nights leaving you both alone. Things went as smoothly as you could muster, at least until your third month in.

Around the counter on set you passed, still giggling about the puns Mal was making about the caramel bark she was making for her dessert until you got too close and your stomach churned at the scent of the nuts she had used. Holding your cool you made it off the stage and took off your headset as the commercials started to roll and made your way straight for the bathroom with a ginger ale from the snack table. Breathing heavily you planted your hands on the sink until the room steadied, for the fifth day in a row each time you came across nuts you would have to leave the set. This time at least Mal caught on to the source and caught up with you after the show.

“So, I think we should do a nut free month.”

“Ok.” You said while writing down a few notes for the show the following day.

“Jaqi.” She tapped your shoulder and you looked up at her, “Are you ok?”

You shrugged, “I-,” your voice cracked and you wet your lips leaving your clip board on your stand and walked to the bathroom where she followed you after removing her mic she left on the stand.

“Jaqi, what is it?” She asked closing the door behind her, making sure no one else was in the room as you leaned against the wall groaning from behind your hands you lowered at her question.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Your lip quivered and she pulled you into a tight hug while once again the fact you were living with the perfect family and the most caring, loving man you’d ever known and you had just gotten pregnant out of nowhere by some self obsessed sadist. Surely this would be the limit of their protection, you and your baby would be out on the streets and having to fend for the both of you alone. “They’re never going to let me stay-,”

“That is not true!” You locked eyes with her, “Look at all they’ve done, they moved out here and remodeled their home so you could move in with them for Uni. When we got the job out here you didn’t have to ask for a place they had your room still set up just how you left it. They love you and you’re family. That baby, if you are pregnant is yours and they will love it as much as they love you. Besides, Thranduil can’t keep his eyes off you and Elves can’t resist pregnant women or babies.”

“Again with the… He doesn’t-,”

Mal nodded, “Of course not. Couldn’t care at all about who’s spending the night in your bed each night. Tim kept asking about coffee dates with you and one week of Thranduil putting his hand just a bit lower on your back when walking you to lunch and he backed off. Big Leaf’s got it bad, and I bet you, you need him that baby’s gonna have the best Ada in the world.”

You sighed and said, “I have to find out first.”

Mal nodded saying, “There’s a pharmacy just down the block, you finish the line up and I’ll be back.” A look of worry flashed on your face and she folded her hands around yours, “Look, I can slip out and back in easy. You draw attention, everyone knows the big blondes love you and want to know you’re safe. I’ll get a test and we can lock the bathroom, find out.” You nodded and returned to work letting her plan unfold as your stomach clenched even more with your nerves, which without even having to chug water your bladder clenched and you were about ready to burst when she returned with the test. A simple stick test later and you stood leaning against the far wall until the alarm on your phone went off making you both rush to the sink to read, ‘Pregnant.’

“Oh damn.” You mumbled while Mal gasped and smoothed her hand over your back.

.

The entire ride back you sat anxiously lost in your thoughts making Thranduil’s mind race even more than usual when he had to sit alone with you and not share just how absolutely maddeningly in love with you he was. You weren’t that same little girl anymore, you were a couple decades short of the 200 year marker making you a fully accepted adult by Elven standards. You were so talented and full of potential, not just keeping one of the best shows after his in the network going and fresh for everyone while also working through the your second set of short series of books with the first still in the process of being released under a penname.

The sky was the limit with you and no matter how many stolen hugs, respectful kisses on your forehead he still couldn’t get past the urge to pin you against a wall and unleash the most knee weakening kiss on you he could muster. Hoping that the lingering of your eyes and hands on him meant you had a deeper connection than with him just as your protector. Anxiously wanting to be so much more than that for you. He could picture it clearly, you and him together as husband and wife, possibly one day with a baby of your own.

At the house you went up to change while Thranduil tossed his jacket on the back of the couch, loosening his tie on his walk into the kitchen where he found Taule setting he ingredients out on the counter. In a shift of her feet she ensured you weren’t with him and Oropher. An easy smile spread on her face and she ensured Oropher kept his jacket on saying, “Keep your jacket on. I have a reservation for us.”

Oropher, “What?”

She smiled at Thranduil, “You two stay here my little bud. I’ve set everything out, enjoy your night.” She kissed his cheek then claimed Oropher’s hand and led him out to the door again softly whispering about why she was forcing this.

Shaking his head Thranduil sighed unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt then went to look over what she had left out and mumbled, “Why did she set out mushrooms?” Pushing those aside he rolled up his sleeves and started dinner, patiently waiting until you’d changed to come down to the kitchen to ask you what was wrong.

.

Down the steps again you walked, comfortable at least that you were in a pair of comfy shorts under a lopsided t shirt. In the doorway you looked around asking, “Where did they go?”

Thranduil glanced at you with a calm smile, “Naneth made a dinner reservation.”

“On a Tuesday?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I know. But it seems she’s up to something.”

“Ah.” Moving closer you tried to help only to freeze when your eyes fell on the mushrooms. You tried scooting them out of sight, but the smell and knowing they were there took the already lurching stomach behind your hand clench even tighter making your free hand clap over your mouth in your race to the bathroom.

Frantically Thranduil set the skillet aside on a cool burner, switching the hot one off to rush after you, straight into the bathroom where he found you already kneeling in front of the toilet gagging unable to throw up. Dropping to his knees he eased your hair back out of your face and smoothed his free hand over your back, “Deep breaths if you can.”

A few minutes of calming breaths later you stood up sniffling and walked to the sink wiping your cheeks while Thranduil stood up, “Are you ok? Do you need me to take you to the Doctor?”

You shook your head, “No. I, um.”

Gingerly his hand rose to wipe your cheek, “What is it?”

Unable to stop it you said, “I’m pregnant.”

Instantly his eyes lit up and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across your face, whispering, “You’re pregnant!” A weak chuckle left him and he lowered his hands to wrap his arms around you hugging you tightly, “This is such great news!” He pulled back to cup your cheeks again looking you over lovingly.

“You’re-,”

“Whatever you’re afraid of, whatever you imagined you are safe here, and always will be. We are going to look after you, both of you.”

“You’ve already-,”

“You are not leaving this house pregnant.” He paused for a moment easing his hands a bit lower on your shoulders, “That sounded less menacing in my mind.” He mumbled, then continued, “We love you, we are not abandoning you in this. We are going to help you raise your baby.” A tear rolled down your cheek and you hugged him tightly again feeling his arms wrap around you and his lips press to your forehead. “What made you sick?”

Muffled against his chest he heard you mumble, “Mushrooms.”

He nodded easing back kissing your forehead again, “Wait here a moment I’ll toss them.” You nodded wiping your cheek again seeing his still wide smile on his eager trot into the kitchen to grab the mushrooms he took through the house into the guest house to toss them in their fridge so you wouldn’t have to see them again. Racing back he extended his hand guiding you out into the kitchen where you helped prep the dinner and couldn’t help but blush at his continuous smiles and darting glances at you lovingly at picturing just what your child would look like when it finally arrived.

…

As soon as they had returned from dinner Taule snuck in to her son’s room, after you had gone to bed, with an expecting grin asking, “Well?”

Thranduil smirked sitting up, setting his notes aside, “How did you know?”

Taule smirked, “All the nuts have gone missing and she doubled her requests for pickles, beets and cranberries. And don’t think I didn’t see how she was staring at my pot roast last week wanting to eat all of it. Which reminds me, I bought two earlier, we are celebrating tomorrow night, Leggy and Gimli are coming as well. I’ve already got a few ideas for the nursery,” Thranduil’s smile deepened, “Can’t be more than four months yet. She can pack it away but she hasn’t shown yet, so, plenty of time yet. I was thinking grey and orange possibly some teal or yellow, Jaqi does love yellow.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I am certain she will love the planning. Took a bit to assure her she’s not to leave us.”

Taule moved to sit by him and kiss his cheek sweetly, “Hopefully by the time the little one is on the way we can hopefully be closer to stitching another little ‘g’ on a baby blanket for the trip home.”

Thranduil’s lips parted, “Naneth..”

She kissed his cheek again, “Don’t Naneth me. It’s been nearly two centuries now, she is part of our family and I can’t wait to see if we’re expecting another boy or a little girl.” By the squeak in her voice he could see she just how she was just as excited as he was, “I’ll let you sleep.” She kissed his cheek again then hurried off downstairs to the guest home to share the news with Oropher.

.

By morning an appointment had been booked for a check up with a doctor for that weekend with your name given you were assured of utmost privacy. You never assumed yourself a celebrity, but by Mal’s sharing of the press on your outings with the Greenleaves had secured the knowledge that where you went they were soon after. As soon as lunch rolled around you knew everyone knew something was up by the looks you were getting from everyone had you thinking either someone had told, and if not the duo had made it painfully obvious something was up by their permanent growing grins around you whenever possible. And by the weekend the oddity on the serious duo, who occasionally smiled with you in public, and now beaming, sent the rumor mill whirling with a great number of possibilities. However a picture of you in the lobby of an obgyn limited the possibilities down greatly.

Mal had been busy and in your unsteadiness you sat through the initial exam giving your unremarkable history before you were allowed to redress and move to the ultrasound room, a transfer the entire family crammed into the room for. Breathing deeply your hands were clutched by Thranduil in his awkward hunch over the back of the bed in the last possible bit of space close to you, with Oropher closest to him with Taule on his lap as Legolas and Gimli shared the last chair. All with wide grins and thankfully for you the question of who the father was had not been brought up, of course by the assumption of why they were all around you had negated the need to, not even mentioning the looks on Thranduil’s face when the little body came into view.

“Three and a half months I would guess.”

Nipping at your lip the excited Elf eased the wand a bit higher, “Plenty healthy, quite a size already.”

You wet your lips saying, “Well my half siblings were all 15 pounds when they were born, from my father’s side,” his brow twitched up, “So, if I follow that pattern you might be stunned at the growth.”

The technician paused then asked, “How large were you?”

“9 and a half after my Naneth. Right on the nose for Vanyar, too small for Noldor’s liking.”

Through the door your ob walked through again and grinning examining the images for herself before asking, “Have you had any ideas on how you would like to give birth?”

“I’ve always thought I’d want to use a birthing stool. I’ve had to sit through a couple.”

She nodded, “Nice choice, I am glad you didn’t choose water birth.”

You let out a giggle, “My step mother had water births. Supposed to help but it’s a bit odd to me.”

Making her chuckle in return, “You and I both. Your father married again after your mother?”

“She was the second, from what I’ve heard he’s now on his sixth wife.” Her eyes locked on yours, “I know.”

“Well I imagine the waiting room will be quite crowded then.”

You shook your head, “No. I was disowned as a teenager. I have a cousin, just her and this group.”

She forced another smile on her face as she did the last few measurements while the images were printed out for you and she filled you in on what would to expect on your next appointment and of the other topics you would need to go over in the time between then and your next appointment.

On their feet when the Doctor and technician had left you were eased up onto your feet with your shirt being helped to settle smoothly by Thranduil, who simply stole the chance to graze his fingers over your still unchanged middle. His hand settled onto your back after to guide you back through the halls to the lobby where you set your appointment and another stolen picture had sent out the image of Thranduil and Oropher grinning as they peered at the sonogram pictures while they waited for you.

.

Rumors as always lost interest but still the intrigue of the still yet unconfirmed baby announcement the magazines still kept their own bump watch. Though before you could enjoy the first stealthy shopping trip for supplies for the nursery for the room between yours and Thranduil’s your breakfast on the Wednesday of filming before the weekend you were all supposed to set it all up you were found at the breakfast table crying.

Thranduil rushed over to you asking, “Jaqi?!”

With a shake of your head and a sniffle you passed him your mail, an embossed envelope with an invitation inside, “I’ve been invited to an engagement announcement.”

Thranduil sat down by you looking at the invitation, “Yours?!”

You sniffled again, passing him the other note that came with it reading,

_“You are expected a Noon on Saturday the 25 th of this month in the Garden Center of Lyman Square to meet your future Husband. You will do this one thing for your family you selfish spiteful child!”_

Thranduil didn’t need to read any more of the five page letter as another stream of tears rolled down your cheeks and your lip quivered again when he set it down. Promptly his hand folded around yours and he said, “We are going to have breakfast, I am making a couple calls, and then we are flying out to Erebor.”

You looked at him, “Erebor?”

He nodded and wet his lips, “Now, you, are technically still under control of your father until you are 200 years old by Elven law, unless you are married.” Your lips parted and his hands gave yours a gentle squeeze, “I know this is a bit sudden, but you cannot be married off if you are in fact, already married.”

“But I’d still need his permission-.”

Thranduil smirked shaking his head, “Not in Erebor, consent is 85, no matter the race.”

“You would do that?”

“Why do you keep assuming you are such a hassle. Besides, the press is already in full tilt and this way they can get the wedding and pregnancy news in one swing, really drive it home.”

“Then, then you’d have to say, the baby-.”

He smiled at you, “Either way we would be raising the little one together, and I would love to help you raise the little one, if you’ll have me?” Without warning the distance between you was closed and in what he guessed to be a hug your lips crashed into his stirring a struggle not to smile from him. A quick tilt of his head eased his lean into the kiss followed by a brief second when his hand cupped your cheek. When they broke apart he chuckled weakly and tapped his forehead to yours saying, “First, breakfast. Anything in particular you are craving?”

“Scrambled cheese eggs and bacon.”

He nodded, “Of course, you go pick something nice to wear, two forms of identification and I’ll cook and make the calls.” You nodded and he smiled helping you to your feet and watched you head upstairs while he hurried into his parent’s home to invite them into his kitchen to share the story.

Eagerly they grinned pleased at least at the news of a wedding and that the baby was going to be their second grandchild. Taule darted off to their home while Oropher started on breakfast as Thranduil got ready, assuring him he could handle the show alone today so you could handle this. On the phone Thranduil gathered the papers and made the call for the private jet and on a hunch swapped his black tie for a shimmering silver and yellow one. Frantically he explained the situation to Legolas, who agreed to meet them at the tarmac after he let out an irritated scream at the lack of confessions for his true feelings.

Outside your door you froze when Thranduil exited his room as well, his eyes taking in your yellow long sleeved lace layered dress reaching your lower thighs with a grey pair of heels as you tied up your tall ponytail making his smile return, lifting his tie, “I changed my tie, on a hunch.” You nodded lowering your arms, admiring his silver shirt tucked into his black slacks, all under his brushed back white hair, “You look incredible.”

“Thank you. It’s the best I have other than an odd homecoming gown, but that has feathers, not subtle at all.”

Making him chuckle, motioning his hand to guide you downstairs stealing a glimpse of the form fitting dress showing just the possibly imagined hint of a bump already making his grin grow as you offered your open shoulder bag for his papers to sit with yours. Down the steps his hand rested on your middle in case you stumbled then dropped most reluctantly to help Oropher finish the breakfast while you added the letter and invite into your bag, sending off a last message to Mal, who understood perfectly and had the assistant take over for this episode, when Taule entered again. Her grin grew as she looked you both over and walked to you, “Jaqi, you look marvelous.”

“Thank you.” You chuckled weakly easing your hands over your middle along the seam there.

Her hand came out from her side offering you a small box, “I want you to have this. You need a token from a mother figure, and since I’ll be your mother in law, it counts.” You glanced at the men then back to the box when she opened it seeing the large rectangular dark blue topaz stone surrounded by two round diamonds on a mithril band.

“You can’t give me this.” You looked up at her only for her to fold the box she closed in your hand, “It was mine when Oropher and I began. A ring I would have no one else wearing.”

“But, we’re-,”

She shook her head, “No arguments.” Moving to Thranduil passing him a box of his own holding a dark mithril band with a diamond shaped dark blue topaz stone parting his lips. “From you either.”

.

Around the car he walked opening the door for you spotting you still stealing glances at the ring making him ask, “You don’t like it?”

You shook your head meeting his eye, “No, that’s not it. It’s just, huge.” Making him chuckle, “I can’t imagine what it’s worth, I always thought when I finally got one it would be something close to something out of a cracker jack box.”

He smirked settling his hand on the hood beside you, “Well, it’s yours now.”

“But-,”

Playfully he added, “And if you keep complaining I’ll only buy you a bigger one.” Leaning in he broke off your words by kissing your cheek, “Me, I partly hope you keep complaining, I have one in mind, and it has a gorgeous yellow stone in the center.” He kissed you on the cheek again settling his hand from the hood on your hip, “For now though, you me and the little one have to get in the car.” You sat down, eased your legs in and he closed the door trotting around it to climb inside, “And don’t worry, I brought some airsickness meds, made sure they were safe for the little one, so we are covered.”

“You’re really excited-,” You didn’t mean to say it, but it slipped out in the shock of it.

In response you got a beaming smile from him, “Why wouldn’t I be, we’re having a baby and on the way to a sneak wedding.” As he looked forward your eyes sank to the bag on your lap in your attempt to hide your creeping grin and blush.

Curiosity got the better on you and you reread the invitation nearly making Thranduil want to grab it and throw it out the window before he noticed you typing something from it into your phone. Unable to hold it in you scoffed at the image that popped up, “Why..”

“Looking up the venue?”

You shook your head, “No, the groom.” Thranduil glanced at you then back to the road with his heart pounding now, “Apparently he’s the head of a perfume company. I can’t even wear perfume…Billionaire. There’s a picture, ugh.”

A grin eased onto his face as he repeated, “Ugh? How bad?”

“He’s, bald,”

Thranduil chuckled, “I will try not to lose my hair then.”

“No.” he stopped at a light and you showed him the picture making his lips part at his half shaved head on one side and his eyebrow, mustache and beard shaved on the other and a slightly deranged look in his eye.

“Wow.” How old is he?”

You scrolled down, “Five times my age, looking for his seventh wife, thanks dad.” You kept scrolling, “Ah, here it is, he’s been buying up the shares for the company my father works at. Apparently it’s been rough, months of litigation, lay offs, ooh, stock dropped barely at bankruptcy. Well, I hope this bankrupts him.” You closed out the browser and put your phone back in your bag with the invitation, “So much for his sacrificial lamb.”

Thranduil’s hand moved and your eyes followed it to claiming your hand and moving it to kiss your knuckles then set it back on your lap again with a gentle pat, “Now, don’t you worry about him, we have got this covered. We are going to have a fabulous day, already booked the table for after. Now, the place is owned by Gimli’s dad, so there may be a bit of a reunion there, but, after that, our day.” He grinned at you again making you chuckle, easing his worry that even in the rush of all this and the regrettable way he was getting you to the alter you could always form a loving relationship later and redo the service properly. His hope, that in this jumbled chaos of a ceremony there was a chance for something more that just a ploy to keep you and your baby safe.

.

The door opened for you again and Legolas helped you to your feet and hugged you tightly, “You look breath taking. Now, on the plane, let’s go get you two hitched.”

You rolled your eyes and joined him seeing Gimli already a bit teary eyed, “You look perfect.”

“Thank you,” you replied weakly and heard him complimenting Thranduil before stealing a hug from him making you glance at Legolas, “Oh your wedding is going to be filled with tears.”

Making him laugh and follow you up the steps onto the plane, “If gramps were here it would be the same way.”

You and Thranduil both sat in the back bench of seats with Legolas and Gimli snuggled in the row in front of you, the steady breaths you were taking drew Thranduil’s hand to yours, folding around it lovingly with his other hand resting over it smoothing gentle shapes across the sides through the take off and through the flight. Quietly snuggling against his arm while you watched the film that was playing on the channel you had both settled on.

.

By the time you had landed there was already a few curious photographers and on the drive over to the inner circle that number grew. Dozens were outside the Matrimonial Center you parked in front of. In a soft tone you asked, “They have a whole center for just weddings?”

Thranduil chuckled nodded inching closer to your side, “Marriage is very important to Dwarves.”

Gimli grinned saying, “They wanted the whole process to be done in one easy swoop. No having to go from building to building all over town.”

Past the fountain and statue filled courtyard out front you entered the green marble building and joined the men straight to one of the elevators while the cameramen respectfully lowered their cameras and followed after, with four quietly waiting in the cramped space while the others grabbed the next one up. Outside they waited as you stood in line to be called into a small office. There you were assigned to a grinning Dwarf, one who instantly smiled at Gimli as he said, “Hi Uncle Balin.”

He chuckled copying the documents you had brought while you both filled out the paperwork, “A pleasure to see you Gimli, and you as well Legolas. I take it this is the occasion your Adad has gotten so worked up about?”

Gimli nodded as Balin took his seat accepting the papers from you both he transferred into the system before he stated, “Ah, and you are changing your name I see?” He glanced at you for confirmation making him grin a bit wider.

“With that I have to take the license in to get my id’s and paperwork swapped again, right?”

He shook his head, “No, we file it in the system and it sends a copy of the license and paperwork right away to Greenwood and you’ll get new issued copies of your license, identification security card, even your insurance and phone company, all the hassle has been weeded out. As for leases and that, yes you would have to go down with it but everything else is covered.”

Under your breath you whispered, “Cool.” Feeling Thranduil’s hand fold around yours on your lap again making you turn your head to face him.

Lowly he said in Quenya, “You didn’t have to change your name.”

Softly you replied back, “I figured, with, the baby-,”

He nodded and smiled wider at you missing Balin’s misty eyed glance at you both at the sacred secret you had shared making him blink just a few extra times to focus on the paperwork until he stood with your personal file card in hand he snapped into the protective band on his wrist he locked shut for the walk up to the fifth floor. He led you straight into the next to last room open on the left where the judge there stood and grinned at Gimli when he entered, “Uncle Dwalin.”

The bald Dwarf chuckled and shook your hands when you approached him, turning to his desk to set out the freshly printed seal bearing licenses, twice you were asked to sign your names after Balin had slid your chip into the designated slot unlocking the door to the right leading into a small space set up for weddings. He grinned at you both while Balin took hold of the licenses and said, “Finally, on to the service. You have your rings?”

You nodded reaching into your bag passing Thranduil his box only to make him chuckle passing it back to grab yours stirring a blush on your cheeks making him smile inch wider as it grew.

“If you’ll follow me.” He glanced back at Gimli reaching out to ease your bag off your shoulder in your stunned gasp at the room on the other side of the door. Each office fed into a circular auditorium with staggered bench seating ending with arrangements of flowers carved of rare gems along the path to the loop of arches for each judge, all under the light of hanging lanterns and crystals casting beams of light across the dimly lit room making it appear as if you were in a cave filled with fireflies. In front of you Dwalin grinned on his way to the arches, hearing the cameramen eagerly filing into the rows in the back to get the best shots while those with video cameras came down to the front to get the simple service on film.

Together you walked hand in hand to the end with Legolas and Gimli smiling at you when you stopped. Even through your heart pounding wildly at the occasion and the smile Thranduil was giving you the vows were traded perfectly as well as the rings, which stirred hushed comments from the men filming in the back about the size and type of stones as far as meaning. Though all cameras were ready to capture the near knee buckling kiss that stirred a muffled giggle from you carrying on as his lips left yours only to die at his second gentle peck before Dwalin made it official and stepped closer.

Drawing a box from his pocket to hang the necklaces in them around your necks. Twin fireflies with golden upped bodies and a crystal abdomen. “Now these, are a token towards your future together. To light your way in any possible darkness ahead.” He paused sniffling bringing your attention to the looming tears in his eyes, “When together, they glow under moonlight.” He paused again as you thanked him then he replied, “Congratulations.” And turned to guide you out again, wishing you well and gathering himself together for the next group as Balin led you back out again doing the same.

.

The log cabin themed eatery opened to you and you were led to a back room with a cozy curved booth set up under the lantern lit arches. Sticking with the theme you couldn’t help but grin as you eased into the booth and crossed your legs at Thranduil’s side while Legolas led Gimli into the booth closer to you. In your straightening your skirt over your legs a hand hit the back wall of your booth making your hand plant on Thranduil’s upper thigh in shock. “Gimli!” Ignoring the near instant tightening of his pants his hand smoothed over yours while the other gently smoothed across your back while the Dwarf responsible leaned over the back, “Oh, my apologies, didn’t mean to startle you.” He pulled back and he walked around to claim the empty spot by Gimli. Another Uncle, this one named Thorin grinned chatting with you all sparking up a playful yet challenging banter with Thranduil.

In a lean over when you had folded your hands in your lap in the wait for your food Thranduil whispered by your ear, “We were rivals in Uni. Faced off in each championship in Rugby. It’s all talk though, outside of that he’s a giant puppy.”

Making you chuckle to yourself reaching for your raspberry tea. A narrowing of your eyes and a glance at his mango tea he grinned easing it closer to your reach so you could steal a sip. “Mmm.”

With a chuckle he said, “We can get another for you when yours is empty.”

You nodded eyeing your already half drunk tea, another sign of your pregnancy, near constant thirst, only stirring up your clear near move into the bathroom full time for the next ten months. “Maybe, might just try the peach.”

He chuckled again, “Whichever you like.”

Thorin’s eyes shifted to you and his smile inched wider, “What are you two love birds whispering about?”

Thranduil grinned back, “Settling on what type of tea to try next.”

Thorin chuckled, “Come now, you’re just married we should break out the wine. We’ve got some new-,” Gimli’s tap on his arm silenced him and he mumbled something in Khuzdul only widening Thorin’s grin, “Ah.”

In a shift closer to you Thranduil pulled his wallet out and handed him the copy of your sonogram he unfolded as his smile deepened at the awed chuckle of Thorin and the freshly returned Gloin with Gloin’s drink. In a glance at Thranduil you asked him with a curious smile, “You have that in your wallet?”

He nodded looking at you lovingly, reminded of how you looked coated in the specks of light in the heart pounding ceremony in the lantern light making your eyes glow brighter, “Of course I do. How else am I supposed to boast about our little one without it, hmm?”

Making you giggle and shake your head to look at Gloin as he eyed your drink asking, “Another raspberry tea?”

You nodded, thanking him, and he hurried off to fetch it while Thorin passed the image back. “I can’t wait to meet your new Pebble.” He glanced at Legolas, “So Leg, which is it you’re hoping for, a baby brother or sister?”

Legolas chuckled saying, “Either way, just can’t wait to see them.”

Thorin, “If you’re not finished with it yet you could always call Dis for help with the nursery if you need it or can’t find time off for it. Though no promises on her sticking to just that room, she just might redo your whole home.”

Thranduil chuckled, “We will keep that in mind, thank you.”

Three more teas and two bathroom stops later you finished your dessert you were sharing with Thranduil and watched as he paid the bill and then stood, offering his hand to help you onto your feet and out to the waiting car to head back to the airport after claiming a hug from Thorin on the way.

Full and tired from the eventful day your head settled against his shoulder making him ease his arm around you letting you sleep against his chest using him as your pillow for a brief nap. While you slept his thumb stroked across your lace covered arm between stolen kisses to the top of your head smirking again as his mind wandered to your now full more rounded stomach and the growing child inside to keep himself distracted from possibly having to sleep alone on your wedding night.


	3. Chapter 3

The struggle to stay conscious didn’t last long once you had landed. Legolas and Gimli hugged you both on their way back to their car while Thranduil led you back to his. Quietly you sat stealing a lingering glance at your new ring, smoothing your thumb against it while you mentally repeated once again, “ _Jaqiearae Greenleaf.”_ For a moment you stroked it again then realized you would have to master learning to sign your own name in your own style. Confident at least you knew the basics with all the letters you had written to Legolas while out in Rohan.

“Jaqi?”

Your head turned with a soft, “Hmm?”

“What are you thinking of?”

“Oh, just, I’m going to have to practice signing my new name.”

Making him chuckle and smile wider, “Ah. I thought you might be thinking about something else?”

“Like what?”

In a lie he shrugged, “I don’t know, your father maybe.”

“Right. I have to write him back. How late is the post office open?”

Glancing at the time on the radio he said, “Three hours, give or take.”

You nodded, “I can write something and have it overnighted to him by then.”

Thranduil chuckled again, “We can go in, you can write it up and I’ll drive you over, we can grab some ice cream on the way back for later, pick a film to watch if you like?”

You nodded, “Don’t you have to go over notes for the next show?”

“I can do both.”

.

Once at the house you were again on your phone and got the address for your supposed fiance’s house where you wrote to him plainly and straight to the point.

_“Mr X,_

_I do apologize for the inconvenience that my father has caused by initiating this arranged engagement, though I do have to inform you I am unable to commit to such a union as I am already married and expecting our first child. I do hope this arrangement has not caused you too much trouble and please know that as soon as I received the invitation to the announcement I did not hesitate to clarify the mix up. Perhaps it was in fact just a mix up, but if not I do have several other sisters I am certain my father would be just as anxious to see well married if you so wished. All of whom are far more acceptable choices than I would be.”_

You signed your new name and ensured the ink was dry before starting on your father’s letter which simply read,

_“I am already married. Try offering up one of your other daughters for whatever you are planning._

_Go fuck yourself,_

_Sincerely,_

_Your fourth and ever unwanted child.”_

A snort sounded over your shoulder from Thranduil in his sneak to see what you had written, behind his hands in his turn away he was laughing loudly making you giggle while folding it for the envelope you addressed to him and covered in stamps then stood while Thranduil calmed enough to say, “Very well said, Darling.” His hand was offered and you joined him for the post office that was all too eager to help you get the letters there on time and watch you with grins when you turned to leave back to your car to head to the store.

In the drive over at the setting sun your eyes lowered to the necklace laying across your chest you lifted in your fingers with a spreading grin. A turn of his head when he parked made Thranduil grin at your giggle seeing the shimmering crystal abdomen as you whispered, “Looks just like fireflies.”

He chuckled smiling in his own glance at his glowing necklace after he had parked. On his feet he walked around helping you up again and locked up behind you while his other hand folded in yours for the walk inside. His other hand pushing the cart while a few cameramen snuck in after you when they caught sight of the ring on Thranduil’s hand when pocketing the keys. The number grew when they spotted the large matching ring on your hand when you brushed back your bangs behind your ear. A few aisles later you had  a laughably large amount of snacks making you blush nearly at how carried away you’d gotten until you were circled by Thranduil’s arm in his deep chuckle with his lips pressing to your forehead, “Whatever you like, Darling.”

You shook your head, “Not what I like. Usually I can’t stand marmalade.” Making him chuckle again. After a quizzical glance up at him you asked when his eyes met yours, “What do you think of _Kiore_?” (Early Spring)

“ _Kiore_?” You nodded and it clicked in his mind, “Ah, for a name. It’s beautiful. Any other choices?”

“I like _Rosse_.” (Dew) Making him smirk, “Even just for a nickname, even _Lipte_ has been one of my favorites.” (little drop) “Though I’m not very good at names.”

His grin deepened and he purred as you kept walking with him, “They are all lovely choices. No matter what you choose it will be perfect.”

You giggled playfully saying, “You mean you won’t be demanding a specific one to carry on the pattern.” He raised a brow at you with an amused grin, “Taule is great tree, Oropher is Beech Tree, you’re the odd one, Mr Vigorous Spring, with your little green leaf Greenleaf after you.” Making him chuckle.

“If I had to choose one to follow after myself your choice of Kiore would fit splendidly,” he kissed your forehead, “As would any of your choices.” He chuckled again, “And Legolas’ name came from a couple days of reading through the baby name books. Nothing fit so his Naneth said he would just have to go by his surname, my Naneth settled it by showing me Legolas in her book. It stuck.” He glanced down spotting you wetting your lips then glancing away uncertain if you should ask, “I don’t know if Legolas told you, we got into a car accident on the way to the hospital when she was in labor, we nearly lost them both.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It happens. We were so young, and weren’t together very long. Didn’t have time to even plan the wedding.” You glanced up at him and he chuckled, “No, we didn’t elope like this time. Her parents demanded a full ceremony.”

“They visited him? Her parents?”

He shook his head, “No. They um, they wanted her to head off to Numenor University to continue her nursing degree, then I went and spoiled it. Got her pregnant, took the wrong roads, and drove through that green light straight into the path of that truck, and got myself pinned inside so badly I couldn’t wiggle out and carry her the last five miles.”

“That’s terrible.”

He chuckled wryly then said, “Either way, still sent pictures to them and they still send annual cards for him.”

“Suppose it’s something.”

The longer you stayed in the store the more people started milling around just seeing what the fuss was about and you finally made it back home again to unload your snacks and change.

.

Outside your door you paused trying to shift your arm just right to lower the zipper down your back making him pause and chuckle lowering the zipper to a reachable point. With a grin he entered his room after you entered yours, stealing a glimpse into the pile of supplies in the nursery between you on his way. Hastily he changed into his sweats and a t shirt then set his notes for the next interview he had scheduled the following day and sat on his bed waiting for you to come in.

In a tank top after washing off your makeup you wiggled into your knee length sweats and then went downstairs at the creeping of another craving of yours. With tray in hand you bumped the door open and closed it with your foot after making him smirk seeing the gallon of water at your side obstructing your easy entrance. “I would have helped you with that.”

“I know.” He chuckled as you set the water on the bedside table and put the tray between you as you settled down in your glance at him you giggled at his eyes shifting to your stomach drawing your hands to rub it making his smile deepen, “Don’t let the bump fool you, mostly potatoes so far.” Chuckling deeply he watched you grab one of the orange slices on the bed to pop between your lips.

With remote in his hand he asked, “What should we watch?”

You shrugged, “Dealer’s choice.” He chose the channel and settled back against the pillows as you did, resting his notes on his propped up legs, in a wiggle you settled against the stack of pillows he set up for you focusing on the film noticing his stolen glances at you while you snacked. “Am I distracting you?”

“Not at all.” He turned the page and wrote down a few notes.

The deeper he fell into his focus the more his brow furrowed, holding in place until your fingers came into view with a grape between them, a shift of his chin had him parting his lips to accept the fruit and return to his notes without so much as a crack in his stern demeanor almost made you giggle.

A shift of your hips at the deepening of his scowl after your swig of water you were propped up peering over his shoulder, “If you scowl any harder I think I might hear a click locking your face like that.” One of his brows ticked up and he forced out a large grin making you roll your eyes, “Smart ass.” With a wry chuckle he claimed another grape and shifted his notes so you could read them.

“I can’t seem to crack this statement from him.”

With a nod you shifted claiming his pen circling a few key phrases in the section he was stuck on while underlining others making him gasp softly realizing the problem was in the translation, then mumble, “Oh that makes so much more sense.”

The tray was eventually emptied and you turned to focus on listening to Thranduil in his thought process out loud trying to work out his final round of questioning, his victorious smirk at the perfect challenging question was aimed at you only to melt into an awed one seeing you had fallen asleep next to him. Easily he set the notes aside with your tray soon after, lights were doused next and gingerly he pulled the covers down ensuring you were warm enough. Wordlessly he leaned in kissing your cheek then settled closer to your side inching his hand over your middle still holding his wide grin trying to focus on the show until he drifted off.

Sunrise soon followed as did your realization that a hand was under your shirt. On your side a warm body was spooning you with hand planted lightly on your stomach. A nuzzle of the head behind yours was followed by a content sigh followed by a sharp inhale when the urge that woke you became more unbearable. Waking at your slip free his try at an apology died at your mumble of, “Gotta pee.”

You ducked into his bathroom only to come back out and grumble when your move to climb back into bed was ended by his alarm. With a huff you headed to bed as he chuckled and sat up waiting till you were out of the room to brush the covers away from his morning wood freeing him to head into a quick warm shower before drying and dressing.

In the kitchen he found you and felt his irritation at being away from his wife and child dropping away, while his smile grew again knowing you were just that, his, wife and child. In the glee filled kitchen he caught you being shown the pictures Oropher had been sent by the media firms with hundreds of pictures and a dozen different angles on the service they had missed. Taule grinned hugging her son when he went to help her fixing the breakfast as you smoothed a layer of marmalade on your toast through Oropher showing you his favorites at your side.

.

Back at the studio you climbed out of the car catching Oropher looking you over curiously at your black jeans making you say, “Hey, I have a short window I can still wear pants that don’t have a foot of elastic on top.”

Making him chuckle, he shook his head saying, “As long as you’re comfortable.”

Thranduil walked around the car and stayed at your side as long as he could before you had to split in two different directions. On your right Mal broke your last glance at the grinning pair with a giddy squeak and gentle hug, “You were all over the news. I saw the pictures, I would have died, it just seems so perfect, all those lights.” She leaned in closer asking, “When are you going to bring up the, other, news?”

You shrugged, “I think it’d be best to wait a bit, at least, if they can keep from shouting it on the air. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them smile so much.”

“I told you. You are like heroin to them, and trust me, they will be trying to sneak down here for fixes as often as possible.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes.

.

Sure enough she was right in the small breaks they would pop across the lot with snacks and refills on your drinks between random stolen glances at you slightly making you feel like you were more on display at first. The first two days were filled with your adjusting to their new treatment of you adding to the curious whispers on both sets.

And when the weekend arrived you stood in the doorway while the others painted the mural you had sketched on the wall of orange foxes and, grey elephants and teal birds connecting the traditional markers on the wall meant to protect and bless the nursery and incoming baby. Around that the rest of the paint was settled in alternating diagonal stripes and polka dots on the other walls.

The window was left open and Oropher and Thranduil got to assembling the shelving system for all the supplies after finishing the changing table, leaving the crib for last when the bedding you and Taule were washing to finish the final details of their crafting tasks. After that all that was left to fill the shelves, cubby and small closet, the only trouble left to you was to ensure they didn’t drive themselves to bankruptcy in the process of nesting.

The process went by smoothly and before you knew it you had more than you had ever assumed necessary for a baby while simultaneously losing half your wardrobe. The bras went first, you jumped up a cup at first and then you had to add the padding nearly making it two or your shirt would be ruined, that lesson at least you learned at home when you sneezed just a bit too hard.

That took the majority of your shirts with them leading to the amusing habit for Thranduil when he would find you lounging at home in one of his shirts you had stolen from the fresh laundry. Your soft blush making him chuckle in his approach to join you in lounging, ensuring you had enough pillows laying beside you sneaking his hand back to brush along your stomach. A grin from you came it always had, when your foot bounced to the music signaling him to stand up, help you up and guide you to the open stretch of carpet to guide you in an easy dance.

“The one regrettable thing about our wedding, is I didn’t take you dancing.”

Weakly giggling you replied, “You do realize it was arranged, still, don’t you?”

“Ah.” He made a clicking sound with his tongue guiding you in a gentle turn giving him time to hide his momentary scowl at the reminder then drew you closer to him again, “Still, every bride deserves to dance at her wedding. You looked marvelous.”

Looking up at him and his loving smile you felt your heart flutter before the feeling dropped lower when he began humming softly to the music. A few more steps and when he went to turn you again your brows furrowed and you bit your lip making him freeze when your hand folded around his wrist moving his hand. Any inquiry fell silent when he felt the first full kick under his hand making him chuckle, “Please tell me you felt that, and I’m not crazy.”

He chuckled again dropping to his knees to kiss your stomach, “I felt that little Kiore.”

You giggled again, “We haven’t settled on a name yet. Don’t even know the gender.”

He clicked his tongue again, “Alright then, how’s about it, how would you like to be called, Yuula?” He shook his head with a grin up at you at the lack of a kick making you giggle again, “Alright, how about Kuu?”

He nodded, “Not Kuu. Morko then? No.” He wet his lips, giving you a teasing grin, “Kiore?” Again the baby kicked and you rolled your eyes at his playful gasp and chuckle, “Kiore by a landslide.” He kissed your stomach again then removed one hand to grab his phone to call his father, “Ada, how would you like to feel our little Kiore kick?”

The line went dead and stumbling was heard as the eager grandparents raced to join in the fun while you rubbed your belly saying, “It seems we will have some broken furniture by the time you arrive little one.” Standing up Thranduil guided you to the couch making room for the pair to settle and steal their own tear spurring feels of the overactive Kiore in their flips and stretches. Though it paused for a few minutes as one kick got a bit too close to your bladder and when you’d returned they had more snacks and extra pillows for you nearly making you cry at their bright smiles at you.

.

The first kick seemed to start a full on gymnastics routine when you were with Thranduil in the day and without him when you tried to sleep. That first night while Thranduil was in bed focusing on the final details for the next days show he looked to the door when a knock sounded. “Jaqi?”

The door cracked and you sighed saying, “The kicking won’t stop and I can’t seem to get comfortable as it seems to have stirred a cramp in my back.” He patted the bed setting his notes aside and brushed back the covers. A groan from you sounded as you sat on your knees beside him, “Sorry to invade your space.”

He chuckled adoring seeing you in another of his shirts you’d stolen, “Darling, if you need to sleep with me so I can try and help with the kicking, or at least with the cramps I will move your blankets and pillows in here.”

With a sigh as he sat behind you easing his hands over your shoulders you answered, “Well in that sentence the kicking stopped at least.”

Wetting his lips he fought his grin at Kiore being so connected to him, “Well then I shall simply have to go over my notes with you then each night to help you drift off, and keep our little Kiore behaving.”

Making you giggle again, “And here I hoped I wouldn’t be taking up too much of your day. You already added extra stops at work.”

“You can have 23.5 hours of my day.”

“Ooh, what ever will you do with the last half hour?”

He chuckled again leaning forward to kiss your cheek in your glance back, “Shopping.” Making you roll your eyes.

“Then when will you sleep?”

He quipped back as you groaned at his hands sinking lower easing your tense muscles, “When you do.” A wry chuckle left you and melted into another groan, “How are your ankles?”

“Not so bad since you insisted on my chair. Plus, Mal says the comments are all positive seeing me roll through randomly, and that day it wouldn’t stop sinking got some great comments.”

“I don’t rightly care about what the public says, as long as you’re comfortable and not overworked.”

“If it helps Mal and I have been prepping Tauriel to take over when I eventually go on rest,”

“Ah, so that’s why she’s been so on edge.”

“Though, six months roughly left to go. Tons of time for her to relax. I did get a question though today,”

“What was that?”

“Well, I’m still pretty much covered by my sweaters and the camera angles and the counters. Some of the fan pages have been asking if I hurt my leg or something. I think we might have to share why I’m in the chair soon.”

He chuckled again, “Well, we find out the gender in the morning, we can share it on Monday if you like. Did you want me to share it or you?”

“Well let’s see, you’re having that show on the jewel thieves, how would you add that in? ‘You’re stealing food from the mouths of babes by stealing those goods. By the way, I’m so livid cuz I’m expecting a little one of my own?’”

He chuckled again, “It would be a stretch either way. Though with you it could be brought up in a mention of cravings or something.”

You laughed, “Oh you have no idea, Mal’s got a whole episode planned actually. She made a pregnant unicorn cake.” He laughed behind you easing you back against his pillows to claim your first foot to rub locking his loving gaze on yours while you smoothed his shirt over your bump, “It has skittles inside, with another a molten mountain cake,” his brow quirked up, “Don’t ask why, but you cut it open and small volcano figures ooze out with the chocolate sauce.”

“Ah.”

“And then she has a whole, ‘wonder why the theme is pregnancy?’ moment where I roll by, possibly have a gender reveal cake with pink or blue candies inside the cake maybe.”

His smile grew to a painful size, “That sounds amazing. We should do that. Whenever you’re ready.” He caught your mood shifting in your glance at your stomach, “Either way, we’ll love little Kiore.” You locked eyes with him and he grinned at the shifting of your belly making you shake your head and roll your eyes. “It can wait, then we’ll just have to deal with mine and Ada’s patience on sharing the news.”

“Seems we’ll have to tell them soon then so I don’t have to see you both suffering.”

His smile grew again and when he was done rubbing your legs he covered you both again and passed you the remote claiming his notes again after smoothing his hand over your belly over the covers, “Now, Kiore, let your Naneth get some sleep. You both need it.”

You chuckled and he started to read through his notes still smiling at your settling beside him nestling more under the covers he shifted higher around you. It didn’t take long and when he’d finished the last of the notes he gladly set aside to snuggle against your side to wrap his arm around your middle lowly instructing the gently shifting child making your brows furrow through a grumble, “Shh, back to sleep Kiore.” Snuggling closer he smiled deeper at the settling allowing you both to sleep.

..

With two firm hands on your hips you were lifted onto the table and you pulled your sweater higher and rolled the elastic band on your slacks down for the doctor who walked in with a grin, “No full group today?” Taking a few measurements after feeling around your bump.

You let out a chuckle as Thranduil answered, “No, all at work, but we’ve got a dinner planned after.” Folding his fingers in yours, covering the back of your hand with his other hand holding it to his lips anxiously.

She nodded then sat down adding a bit of gel to the wand and over your stomach, “Well they should be excited.” After taking some more measurements and checks on the growth while catching an adorable yawn Kiore started kicking again easing the verdict. “You are certain you want to know the gender?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Thranduil chuckled, “We’re doing a whole gender reveal cake thing.”

She chuckled and shifted the wand a bit more and smiled saying, “Well, you two are having a bouncing baby girl.”

Behind your hand you could feel his lips press to your skin then tuck back at his pleased squeak to hold back his excited shout making you giggle and look at him, “Did you just squeak?” He nodded not taking his teary eyes off the screen as Kiore did what looked to be a finger wave at the wand making you giggle and wipe your cheek.

Biting your lip you watched the screen through the doctor’s questions until she wiped your middle off and slipped out of the room when all her questions were through. “You squeak-,” Your words broke at his hand cupping your cheek in his passionate kiss you were so relieved to be sitting for or you’d surely have fallen down. Breathlessly you whispered when he held his forehead to yours breathing deeply with his eyes closed, “Squeaked.”

Easing his head back he chuckled in relief, “We are going to have the most amazing little girl ever.” He paused looking you over nipping at his lip through another weak chuckle through a tear dropping down his cheek, your hand reached up to wipe it away. In pulling your hand back it was cupped by his to be clutched over his heart, “I swear neither of you are ever going to want for anything, and our little girl is never, never going to be afraid in her own home.” That snapped the final thread on the net holding all those worries back for you and you nodded in your failed aim to reign it all in only to have him fold you in his arms against his chest. “No one is hurting either of you, my Darling.”

A few minutes later you had finally managed to calm and dry your cheeks just a tad bit flushed easily attributed to the marker you had just learned. In another glance at the frozen image on the sheet in your hands your lip quivered and you flashed it to Thranduil who chuckled as you squeaked out, “She waved.”

He cupped your cheek again kissing your cheek while his other hand stroked your belly, “She did.”

“What if she doesn’t look like me?” you asked in a weak squeak.

“We will love her all the same, we’ll dye Leg’s hair if we have to.” Making you chuckle and roll your eyes. “Hey, if he has to dye it red he’ll fit in better with Gloin and Gorgo in the family photos and Gimli gets heart eyes when he mentions it.” Stirring your smile wider, “Come on, I promised you ice cream.” He helped you down and wet his lips asking, “I am curious, and I won’t bring it up again, the birth father, what did he look like?”

Wetting your lips your mouth went dry and you said, “Golden hair, blue eyes.” He couldn’t help but smirk at you making you blush and point at him, “I am aware there is a bit of a pattern there.” He chuckled again and nodded unable to hold back his wide grin claiming your hand guiding you to the door, “I see that face, I am aware I could still be the odd duck out, have another blonde haired blue eyed Greenleaf.”

Giving you a playful gaze he replied, “I hope she looks like you, at least your eyes. And your curls.”

…

The news drew out an eruption of squeals and squeaks sounded through the room as well as the studio when the big announcement episode was being filmed. Word exploded and the nearer you got the more and more Thranduil and Oropher found it difficult to keep their own show from being led to at least mentioning your baby at least once a show. But as always time flows on and nine months into a fourteen month pregnancy you were nearly double your former size, appearing full term for a mortal pregnancy you still had a bit of room sideways to go yet.

The size made a lot harder and made Thranduil and his circling all the more intense yet endearing as each protective move was often shadowed by the near tear filled expressions of longing for the first moment he could hold her finally both warming and stinging your heart for how long there was yet.

In the laundry room you stood alone, filling the washer from the hamper after assuring Thranduil you could handle the task, freeing him to handle a difficult set up for his next episode freeing him from his usual tending to Kiore and her summersaults. Sharply you gasped at her latest strong kick and your eyes went wide as you squeaked out, “Kiore, no…” A clatter was heard followed by racing footsteps from Thranduil in the other room as you felt the trickling warmth spreading down your legs.

In the doorway Thranduil looked you over with his mouth open seeing you in his baggy shirt and wet shorts with a puddle at your feet, “No, no, it’s too early..” He walked closer and froze at your hand raising at your lip being released from between your teeth.

“I am not in labor.” His lips parted and you were fighting a losing battle against your spreading blush, “Kiore pushed my bladder and, I pissed myself.”

You weren’t certain how, but he moved closer grabbing a towel from the hamper to wrap around your hips before lifting you in his arms, “Let’s get you up to a shower.”

With a sigh you settled your head on his shoulder saying, “But your notes..”

After a kiss on your forehead he cut you off, “Can wait, you know they can.”

Your hands folded over your face and you mumbled, “I’m going to have to start wearing diapers if she keeps up her tantrums.” Finally he cracked and a chortle broke through, “I know it sounds bad, but I can’t wait until I have control of my bladder again.”

“It is not bad at all, Darling. I can’t wait for her either, and I swear to take up a great deal of nappy changes to make it up to you.” Straight to the shower he carried you and helped you remove his shirt before guiding the shorts and underwear to the ground making you imagine all chances with him ever were lost. Last your bra was removed and he turned on the shower for you, helping you inside, wetting your wet clothes he wrung out and kissed your cheek, “I’ll go clean up, be back in a bit.”

“You don’t-.”

He gave you a playful glare, “Back in a bit.” He gently rubbed your belly, “Kiore, behave for Naneth while I’m gone.” With that he was out of the room grinning and waiting until he was downstairs to chuckle openly. Tossing the wet clothes and towel into the washer before claiming the mop making him chuckle again, “My precious little trouble maker.” In holding his smile he forced back his lingering fears about the last birth he had gone through. He knew it wasn’t the same, yet he still held you close, cherishing being with you any chance he could and ensuring you were safe and far from danger.

Exhaling slowly he put the mop and bucket up finishing loading the laundry before he headed back up again. Loosening his tie he tossed it into the shelf in his closet along with his belt then he walked back into the bathroom with a fresh set of panties, shorts and bra for you from the supply he’d added to his closet.

Setting them down on the sink top next to you and once again seeing the same heated gaze you had been giving him for a week now confirming just what time of your pregnancy you had reached. The two month time when your libido kicked up to help ready your body into the next stage where your hips would start to gradually shift readying for birth. Even in your so called arrangement his excitement had gone astray and he’d stolen more than a few kisses, but concerning this topic of easing this particular ailment for you needed to be handled very carefully.

In the mirror you caught his gaze and he caught yours, in the opening of his button down shirt revealing his bare chest button by button you shook your head once again trying to push past your hormonal urges. Refocusing on adding more creams around your belly you felt him leaning closer coating your bare back in his warmth while he kept clear watch over your reactions in the mirror. “Need some help?” He purred near your ear.

“That look is not helping.”

“Helping what?” You simply shook your head again and he added, “You know, I am aware of this, certain change you seen to be going through.”

“Teasing won’t help. I just pissed myself.”

Gently his lips met your shoulder and you tried not to sigh again, “Who is teasing? Clearly I’m having an effect on you and to leave it untended to would only make it worse and not be as healthy for you and our little girl.”

A warm kiss started it and after a few minutes you were on the bed with him between your legs. Oral melted into a first attempt resulting in a cramp promptly rubbed out before your timid glance earning a chuckle from him welcoming him to try again. Two months and whenever you found time he would follow you around even more eager to see to this particular need until the expected day you were far to sensitive for being touched.

A dreadful feeling that would continue for half a month leaving you both in an awkward limbo at the normal urge to continue the loving relationship, but your lingering guilt at having forced him into being intimate without a formerly relationship prior to it. That internal irritation latched on making the final months rolling around work until you were at home full time, still sharing your thoughts and ideas with Mal over the phone and email keeping you from feeling completely useless.


	4. Chapter 4

In the warm living room you sat across from Legolas on his designated shift in watching you for the day while the others were off at work. “Still haven’t warmed back up with Ada yet?”

Your hands motioned around your even more pronounced bump, “Really? I can barely tie my own shoes and he seems to be near tears with the due date a week ago.”

“That’s not what I mean. You had your heat wave and you seemed so close, finally a full couple.”

You shook your head trying not to cry while he spotted a painful yet all too familiar twitch of your ear making him glance at his watch subtly then back to you. “I can’t keep putting more weight on him. It was just him having to cater to a hormone rush on top of everything else.”

“You can’t really think that.” He glanced at his watch again seeing another ear twitch making him sit up more in his seat anxiously waiting for the next one. “He loves you. Trust me it wasn’t just a way to defend you when he married you-!” Another twitch of your ear made him move closer, “Jaqi.” His hands planted on your stomach, “You’re in pain.”

You sighed, “Just these twinges.”

“How long?”

“Since breakfast.”

He wet his lips, “Alright, I’m gonna get the bags. Better safe than sorry.”

You sighed shifting to the end of the couch while he rushed off to fetch your hospital bag while digging out his phone.

.

Across town in the middle of a debate with their latest guest Thranduil drew his buzzing phone out of his pocket and his mouth fell open at the text message. A single glance at his father earned him a smirking nod to rush off to get to the hospital while Oropher finished the taping hoping he wouldn’t miss the big moment. But they had planned for this at least, the guests were mainly till lunch with replays of old tapings to play while they both were with you at the hospital. At least for him it was just a short wait until the eagerly anticipated break the wait stirring his signature stern expression back out almost instantly back at the confused guest.

.

A short drive later you arrived first, checked in to the birthing center, where the attendants in the sea of screaming women were startled at you with your steady breathing with only a twitching ear and slight tremble in your hands. For some reason the brewing storm had brought up a wave of births and as you continued refusing to sit down you were shown back next for fear of a complication to do with your back. Though with all the rooms full they had to take you to the next wing over, freshly built and far less crowded granting you much more privacy from the sea of cameras formerly filming you through the glass walls into the waiting room. The only draw back being the need to carry most of the far from usual supplies from the old wing, all of which were already in great need at the women waiting.

On a still slightly stiff bed you could barely manage to lay still for the initial exam revealing the source of your discomfort, you were already fully dilated and near crowning already. A glance at the door had your freshly woken doctor on her day off scrambling inside easing her pink cover over her shoulders to tie behind her back, “How do we look?”

The attendant glanced at her saying, “That’s the head.”

Her mouth dropped open moving closer asking, “You don’t seem in any pain at all, you can’t have arrived in time for the pain meds.”

You shook your head, “Um,” wetting your lips as they spotted your withheld moan and ear twitching as your eyes closed for a moment then opened again with a flash of pain in them, “I might not show it, but trust me, I feel it.” She raised a brow looking at the head herself then to you again quizzically, “You remember I said I was disowned?” She nodded, “Well that was after over a decade of my father beating me.” Her lips parted again, “Trust me, I’m very familiar with pain.”

Moving closer she eyed Legolas who said, “They’re on their way.”

Doctor, “Alright, well, we should get you on the stool.”

The attendant shook his head in her glance at him, “Stools are all taken.”

After a sharp inhale you asked, “Can’t I just kneel or something?”

She nodded and glanced at Legolas, “I’ll need your help to keep her upright.”

Through the door Thranduil squeezed past a young intern holding a stool proudly, “Found one they missed!” The doctor chuckled and glanced at Thranduil in him tossing his jacket aside on one of the spare chairs while he finished rolling up his second sleeve beaming at you on the way to your side.

Thranduil asked, “How far are we?”

The doctor chuckled saying, “If you’re brave you can peek at her head.” His lips parted and he shifted on his feet to see the top of the head then shifted back to help Legolas ease you onto your knees close to the end of the bed. There they eased the tarp coated stool under your thighs, not much for daily use but for this process you felt the support just where you needed to easing your body’s relaxing.

Breathing deeply your hands settled on their shoulders while the doctor guided you through the pushing, through which you were thankful for your bump obscuring your view, knowing you might pass out from it. Quietly Oropher and Taule snuck in as well grinning when they saw your head press to Thranduil’s shoulder while he grinned at the baby turning from purple to a stirring pink while she tucked up at the loss of your warmth on her way to be checked and rinsed off.

The doctor handled the afterbirth while the intern entered saying, “Bath’s ready!” She glanced around, “Did I miss it? Not so much as a grunt yet.”

Weakly you tried to chuckle as Thranduil kissed your forehead feeling your body trembling through the waves of pain whispering, “She is incredible and you are marvelous.”

The doctor stood asking, “Ready for the bath?”

Inhaling deeply you weakly asked, “Could I have a minute?”

She nodded patting your shoulder catching your eye, “Of course. Take as long as you need. I don’t think I’ve had such a smooth birth.”

In a pitiful attempt at a joke you said, “Well, there’s a bit of a rush out there.”

Making her chuckle and move in to check your pulse, heartbeat and lung sounds, “Steadying already. Would you like some water?”

You nodded “Yes please.”

She grinned and the intern moved closer with a bottle of water and a bendy straw in it she moved closer. With a few sips you were able to lift up allowing them to take the stool away easing Thranduil’s lifting you to carry you into the attached bath built into the wall he carefully lowered you into against the lounging hammock before sitting behind your head on the built in bench.

The doctor returned easing the second smaller hammock closer to your chest easing your baby girl into the hammock in front of your chest in your arms, “Nine point five on the nose.” Against your urge to hiss at the herbs soaking into your body repairing the damage you held it back, “Have you thought of a name?”

Behind you Thranduil purred, “Kiore Rosse.” (Early Spring Dew)

At her name you watched your raven haired daughter wiggle her arms and legs and let out a squeak making you giggle and shed a tear seeing a tiny slit of a purple eye stealing a peek at you. Crouching forward he whispered by your ear, “See, she loves the name you chose. Absolutely perfect with those dark curls and purple eyes. Just like her Naneth.” Kissing your cheek while his hand moved to stroke the top of her head making her squeak again at her wide eyed gaze up at you both before she let out another wiggling squeak.

For half an hour you soaked in the stinging mixture reducing your already deflating bump greatly and healing your injuries from the jarring birth. Through the night you were kept for monitoring and a few tests, sitting up and pacing sleeplessly while you and Thranduil took turns quietly joking about the long sleeping Kiore against your chests having worn herself out in the nine months she had been so restless.

Their smiles were locked in place with Thranduil impossibly eager to get your little girl back home. Though as Oropher was off to work you rode with Thranduil, as he’d brought the carrier, all the way home he drove carefully and parked, rushing to help you up and out then join you in un-strapping Kiore in her warning whines. In your arms she quieted as Thranduil grabbed the rest and followed you inside and upstairs so you could show her around her nursery to begin your shared two months off to settle her in.

For the first couple weeks you kept her to yourselves with just family and Gimli visiting before you would go to meet up with Oropher and Mal at work near their lunches. The surprise visit to Mal was just a pass through the shot to steal one of the cookies she had made allowing her to giddily peer in at Kiore on your chest in her sling before you did the same with Oropher. Breaking his scowl Thranduil stole his turn with the sling and eased closer to his father’s side allowing him to reach over still locked into his interview to reveal the small hands and feet curling around his hand between a giddy squeak and a content hum when she squeezed his hands.

…

In the two months your healing and settling into the task of easing into working again had your insecurities at an all time high. You had been cleared for physical intimacy and yet from the odd congratulatory kiss from Kiore’s first time settling on all fours and babbled jumble close to nana making Thranduil near tear up again snuggling with the giddy giggling little girl. His focus jumped so sharply from you to her it stung as if you’d been slapped for a good week and a half. So used to handling on his own, but it took a few hushed conversations from his parents and Legolas on his visits to really notice he was pushing you away and close to tears the more he tried to handle everything without your help.

Once he had noticed it he stepped back greatly, sharing the tasks with you easing some of the awkwardness in your time with Kiore but not without her. Uncertain of what to do he kept caring for you and being as loving yet respectful as he could, hoping it might just be nerves or hormones worsening his lingering struggle of not being able to convince you he wanted this to be much more than just your husband on paper.

.

A glimmer of hope came with a trip away to Rivendell for an award show, your first trip without Kiore, who was left to Taule’s care. Fully dressed in the white corseted strapless dress with golden leaves under a sheer rhinestoned layer with tall heels and a tightly wound braid matching Thranduil’s white and silver suit with golden accents. The night went well and through the dinner after he couldn’t help but steal glimpses of the statue that he would have much rather gotten in the mail so he could spend the night with you and your little girl.

However with the wine stolen brushes of fingers were stolen at the trading of teasing glances reminding him of the hints he had gotten from you in wanting him from those two months. As subtly as he could manage he snuck you both out of the dinner early and into the packed elevator to go up to your floor. Behind the backs of others your hand sank to his belt while his hands sank from your waist to your hips stealing a squeeze on your backside followed by another stroke as he guided you out of the elevator on your floor.

Calmly you walked to your room, though as the door closed behind you a finger eased your zipper down. In your turn to playfully glare at him he planted his lips on yours brushing your dress down to the floor in his move to guide you against the wall. If you had any confusion about who his attentions were focused on it died quickly at his drop to his knees drawing one of your legs over his shoulder to dive straight between your thighs testing you on just how much noise you wanted your neighbors to hear.

.

By morning under the mess of covers you woke alone under a heavy arm instantly making your lip quiver. Subtly you tried to untangle your foot to slip out of bed only to have your sniffle be heard by the stirring man behind you. A warm hand landed on your hip, “My Love?” He shifted over your back kissing your cheek, “I need to tell you something. Please just listen.”

His hand folded over yours, “I love you, and I have loved you for over a century,” your heart skipped and you shifted onto your back easing his chance to brush his thumb from your joined hands over the tip of your ear. “I married you because I love you. And not because you were my son’s best friend in need of a hiding place. Yes, that quickened things along, and I really should have had this conversation in the first month, but I was a bit scared you wouldn’t feel the same.”

“What would make you think that?”

“I’m older than you, and my nerves that your ‘type’ could still exclude me after your night with Leg.”

You rolled your eyes and covered your face and groaned, “If he had told you the full night you wouldn’t have been worried at all and a lot more smug or weirded out.”

A curious smirk eased onto his lips, “Why would I be smug?” You sighed and glanced away deepening his smirk as he purred, “Why would I be smug?”

You grabbed a pillow covering your face then you mumbled, “Because I said your name.” Unable to help it a massive grin spread on his face realizing why you had been so awkward with him and Legolas, “I can feel you smirking.”

In a struggle to break it he asked, “So that’s why you snuck out after.”

“He called me Gimli, at least I was close.”

Chuckling lowly he shifted over you slipping his head under the pillow to kiss along your cheek to your lips while easing the pillow away. Pressing his forehead against yours as he cupped your cheek, “I love you, and I love our stubborn Kiore. I hoped to say this on our trip, and I have, and now I have a surprise for you.”

“What are you up to?”

He chuckled and wet his lips, “I booked a trip for us, week away in Lothlorien, a proper honeymoon, filled with kissing, and cuddling,” his lips met yours again then shifted by your ear, “With an amazing start to each morning.”

Playfully after your giggle you asked, “And just what would you consider an amazing start?” He winked at you and you let out a squeaking giggle at his duck under the covers draping your legs over his back again.

Staying under the covers holding your hips until he felt content you were aroused enough to rise up pressing his lips to yours while easing inside you purring against your lips, “Not quite at amazing yet, my Love.” Firmly molding his lips to yours muffling your next giggle while your arms eased around his back.

…

Another month had passed and on the eve of your big send off to your trip to Lothlorien you were once again both in your wedding attire you gathered in a lantern lit reception hall celebrating your first anniversary with everyone who had missed the lavish wedding they had expected for someone of Thranduil’s standing. A mixture of speeches and shared stories of your pasts while drinks were sipped.

But once those were done Thranduil claimed the microphone and left you covering your face giggling nervously through a deep blush spreading across your face. Though at the end of it he grinned widely kneeling and offering you a dazzling ring with a bright yellow rounded square stone surrounded by diamonds and over the band with two bands of pale green stones in long rectangles coating them he eased onto your empty ring finger after having sent your ring to be ‘cleaned’ before the big party.

On his feet he offered you his hand asking, “Could I have this dance?”

With another giggle you nodded and stood with your hand on his only for you to pause when Kiore started crying making the crowds chuckle as he did. A kiss on your cheek came as he released your hand to accept Kiore from Legolas, holding her with one hand and returning to claim your hand again guiding you out to the dance floor.

In an exaggerated swirl he started the dance and drew you close after moving his free arm around your back through the wave of flashes capturing the moment and your bright smiles. Stolen turns and spins he tried to hold you closer between hums to your daughter and stolen pecks on your cheeks and lips until Legolas slipped out to grab his sister with a huge grin to dance with Gimli freeing you for a full dance of your own.

.

The party ended with stolen hugs and snuggles with your daughter before you were off again. As short as it was and as much as you missed your little girl you had a marvelous time and both came back supposedly glowing in your late but well deserved marital bliss. Though a few months to the day in another family dinner your hand settled over your wine glass halting Thranduil mid sentence and making the room freeze as he asked, “You’re certain?”

You nodded and his chair fell backwards in his rapid rise, soon followed by yours when he lifted you in a fiery kiss muffling your giggles while everyone grouped around you in a tight group hug only to laugh as you said, “You get to carry the next one.”

Legolas chuckled bouncing his sister in his arms asking her, “So, Ki, what do you think, baby brother or sister? Hmm?”

Thranduil smiled wider as you brushed away the tear streaming down his cheek, “Absolutely.” His lips met yours again in a deliberate slow kiss before purring, “I love you.”

Lovingly his gaze into your eyes deepened as you replied, “I love you more.”

Lowly he chuckled, whispering back, “Lies, all lies.” Chuckling as you giggled rolling your eyes in his drop to his knees to brush up your shirt to kiss your far from visible in the early months discovery, “Now, you just sit nice and cozy and please, be kind to your Naneth. We all love her very much, and she needs her rest, so no summersaults after nightfall and I’ll promise you extra treats.”

“Are you bribing our little one?”

He stood up and kissed you again, “It worked for Kiore.”

Playfully you teased, “Oh, and what if this one favors me.”

He grinned wider, “Bad as it sounds I hope they don’t,” You playfully gasped and he chuckled again, “Because sons favor their naneths, I hope we have another girl who looks just,” kiss, “like,” kiss, “you.”


End file.
